Apollo
Apollo - grecki bóg słońca, światła, leczenia, prawdy, muzyki, poezji, łucznictwa i wyroczni. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Artemidy. "Pracę" boga słońca otrzymał, gdy Rzymianie powierzyli mu obowiązki Heliosa (Rzymianie nie chcieli budować świątyń dla Heliosa). W XXI wieku słynie jako autor bardzo kiepskich haiku. Jeździ po niebie swoim słonecznym rydwanem, który w dzisiejszych czasach najczęściej ma postać czerwonego sportowego auta. W filmie został zagramy przez Dimitriego Lekkos. W serii ''Apollo i Boskie Próby'' został zamieniony w śmiertelnika i zesłany na ziemię, aby odnaleźć i uwolnić wszystkie wyrocznie. Historia Narodziny i Walka z Pytonem Apollo jest synem Zeusa i Latony. Kiedy Latona była w ciąży, Hera, rozwścieczona z powodu kolejnej zdrady Zeusa, poskarżyła się Gai, a ta przysięgła, że nie pozwoli kochance Zeusa na poród w granicach jej królestwa, czyli w żadnym zakątku ziemi. Brzemienna tytanida na próżno szukała miejsca, gdzie mogłaby odpocząć i urodzić. Ponadto musiała uciekać przed wielkim wężem Pytonem, synem Gai, nasłanym na nią przez Herę. Latonie pomógł Posejdon, bóg morza, nad jego królestwem Gaja nie miała władzy. Ofiarował tytanidzie gościnę na wyspie Delos, a kiedy bliźnięta urodziły się, zostały nakarmione nektarem i ambrozją. Apollo poprosił Hefajstosa o złoty łuk i strzały, a następnie zabił Pytona i został panem wyroczni delfickiej. Ukaranie Niobe Kiedy Niobe szczyciła się licznym potomstwem i twierdziła, że jest lepsza od Latony Apollo razem z jego siostrą Artemidą przestrzelili jej dzieci. Artemida - siedem córek, Apollo - siedmiu synów. Konflikt z Erosem Pewnego popołudnia Apollo natknął się na Erosa, który tego dnia przyjął formę dziecka i bawił się swoim łukiem i strzałami. Ten widok był tak zabawny dla Apollina, że ten wybuchnął niewyobrażalnym śmiechem i wyśmiał młodego boga oraz jego umiejętności łucznicze. Eros zezłościł się i postanowił dać Apollinowi nauczkę. Następnego popołudnia, gdy Apollo spacerował brzegiem rzeki w Tesalii, Eros strzelił mu prosto w serce strzałą miłości powodując tym samym, że bóg poezji natychmiast upadł na kolana i beznadziejnie zakochał się w pięknej nimfie o imieniu Dafne, która kąpała się w pobliżu. Nimfa ta już od dłuższego czasu podobała się Apollinowi, lecz ze względu na to iż była ona nieśmiała, bóg stosował wobec niej metodę małych kroczków i nie zmuszał jej do niczego. Strzała Erosa podniosła, jednak jego uczucie do tego poziomu, że Apollo nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać i złamał swoje, wcześniejsze postanowienia nachylił się prosząc Dafne o rękę. W tym samym momencie Eros wystrzelił w stronę Dafne drugą strzałę, która sprawiła że w jej sercu zrodziła się niewyobrażalna nienawiść i odraza w stosunku do boga Apollina, która jednocześnie zdusiła w jej sercu rodzącą się na skutek wyznania i prośby Apollina miłość do niego. Odrzuciła jego oświadczyny a gdy ten próbował ją przekonać do zmiany swojego zdania ta próbowała się od niego uwolnić, aż w końcu zaczęła uciekać jak najdalej od boga Apolla. Dumny bóg słońca, nie chciał jej za nic stracić i gnany pychą oraz szaleńczą miłością zaczął ją gonić po całym świecie. Pogoń trwała przez wiele dni i nocy, i zapewne trwałaby po dziś dzień, gdyby nie to, że zmęczona ciągłym uciekaniem Dafne postanowiła poprosić o pomoc Gaję, która wysłuchała jej próśb i litując się nad nią zmieniła nimfę w drzewo Laurowe. Mimo iż w tamtej chwili serce Apollina pękło z rozpaczy, postanowił on mimo wszystko uszanować wolę Dafne a liście z jej drzewa uczynił symbolem zwycięstwa oraz umieścił je w swojej koronie, by móc zawsze mieć przy sobie część swojej ukochanej. Do dnia dzisiejszego Apollo nie może zapomnieć o Dafne. Jest to także powodem, dla którego już nigdy się nie ożenił. Pierwsze Igrzyska Olimpijskie Uważa się, że to właśnie Apollo wygrał pierwsze Igrzyska Olimpijskie, ustanowione dla uczczenia zwycięstwa Zeusa nad Kronosem. Początkowo zawody te były bowiem tylko i wyłącznie dla bogów. Apollo pokonał Aresa w zapasach i Hermesa podczas wyścigów. Starożytni Grecy rozdawali gałązki laurowe jako nagrody dla zwycięzców na cześć wygranej Apollina w pierwszych Igrzyskach. Hiakintos Hiakintos był bardzo przystojnym, śmiertelnym księciem, o którego względy zabiegało dwóch bogów: Zefir oraz Apollo. Młody chłopak po długich rozmyślaniach wybrał na swojego partnera boga słońca i od tamtej chwili zaczęli się regularnie spotykać. Zefir choć uszanował wybór spartańskiego księcia i stwarzał wrażenie jakoby nie przejmował się tym, że został odtrącony nie był w stanie wytrzymać zachowania Apollina, który zaczął się strasznie pysznić i przechwalać tym, że to on został wybrany, a nie Zefir. W pewnym momencie bóg zachodniego wiatru, miał już dosyć ciągłego upokorzenia i w przypływie złości sprawił, że podczas jednej z zabaw Hiakintosa z bogiem słońca dysk rzucony przez Apollina zmienił swój kierunek lotu i zamiast lekko polecieć prosto przed siebie, z dużą siłą uderzył księcia prosto w głowę, czym doprowadził do jego śmierci. To sprawiło, że serce Apollina pękło po raz drugi i od tamtej chwili coś się w nim zmieniło. Już nigdy nie pokochał żadnego innego stworzenia tak wielką miłością jak Dafne i Hiakintosa. Wojna Trojańska Podczas wojny trojańskiej Apollo stanął po stronie Trojan. Gdy wódz Greków Agamemnon uprowadził Chryzeidę, córkę jego kapłana Chryzesa, zesłał na Greków straszliwą zarazę, która powodowała śmierć wielu wojowników, dopóki Agamemnon nie oddał dziewczyny ojcu. Pomógł Afrodycie uratować jej syna Eneasza przed śmiercią. Pokierował też lotem strzały wypuszczonej z łuku Parysa, która zabiła Achillesa. Podobno zemścił się w ten sposób za śmierć swojego syna Troilosa. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Klątwa Tytana'' Apollo pojawia się w swoim pojeździe - słońcu, pod postacią czerwonego sportowego auta - gdy Artemida prosi go, by zawiózł Łowczynie oraz herosów do Obozu. Ona w tym czasie udaje się na polowanie. Bóg Słońca zgadza się, zmienia swój sportowy wóz w busa. Daje Thalii kluczyki i mówi, żeby to ona prowadziła, mimo że Thalia nie chce tego robić. Jest przerażona podczas jazdy, ponieważ ma lęk wysokości i przez to cała ferajna wpada do obozowego jeziora. Gdy Artemida zostaje porwana, Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Bianca i Grover wyruszają ratować ją i Annabeth. Apollo martwi się o swoją siostrę, a kiedy próbuje wykorzystać swój nadprzyrodzony wzrok, by ją znaleźć, odkrywa, że została ukryta dla wzroku nieśmiertelnych. Bóg słońca łamie dawne prawa i pomaga herosom, wysyłając dla nich pociąg oraz mówiąc Percy'emu, aby szukał Nereusa, Starca Morskiego. Później, na Olimpie, Apollo głosuje, aby nie unicestwiać Percy'ego i pokazuje mu kciuk uniesiony w górę, ale na uszach ma słuchawki, więc nie wiadomo czy słyszał cokolwiek. ''Ostatni Olimpijczyk'' Apollo razem z resztą Olimpijczyków walczy z Tyfonem w swoim złotym rydwanie za pomocą swojego łuku. Leczy Annabeth i Chejrona oraz przewodniczy zmianie Rachel w wyrocznię. Kiedy Annabeth zostaje architektem Olimpu, zgadza się z Afrodytą i Aresem, by na Olimpie było więcej posągów różnych bogów i dodaje, że to jego posągów powinno być najwięcej. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Syn Neptuna'' Frank Zhang zanim dowiedział się, że jest synem Marsa, chciał być dzieckiem Apollina, ze względu na jego niesamowite umiejętności w łucznictwie. Uważał, że nie pasuje nigdzie indziej. Wiedział, że nie jest dobry w poezji, proroctwach czy uzdrawianiu, ale myślał, że w łucznictwie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Apollo żałował, że Frank jednak nie jest jego synem. ''Krew Olimpu'' Kiedy załoga Argo II przybywa na Delos, zastają Apolla i Artemidę w teatrze. Apollo gra smutną melodie na swoim ukulele. Po rozmowie z Leo i targowaniu się daje mu adres Asklepiosa i przekleństwo delijskie w zamian za wymyślony przez herosa na poczekaniu instrument: Valdezinator. Ponownie pojawia się podczas pokonywania gigantów. W trakcie tej walki jego ojciec - Zeus - odsyła go w towarzystwie Fat na Olimp, gdzie ma się odbyć "proces" przeciwko niemu, gdyż Zeus obarczył go winą, że z powodu wczesnego ujawnienia przepowiedni siedmiorga doszło do wojny z Gają oraz za pobłogosławienie Oktawiana. ''Apollo i Boskie Próby'' ''Ukryta Wyrocznia'' Jest to pierwsza część przygód boskiego Apollina jako człowieka. Akcja zaczyna się, kiedy nasz bohater spada z nieba (dosłownie). Ląduje w śmietniku i dochodzi do wniosku, że został zmieniony przez swojego ojca w zwykłego śmiertelnika. Wkrótce atakują go jacyś chłopcy. Apollo próbuje użyć swoich mocy, ale ich nie posiada. Wtedy ratuje go Meg McCaffrey. Po krótkich wyjaśnieniach zostają ze sobą związani. Następnie wyruszają po pomoc do Percy'ego Jacksona, a wraz z nim jadą do Obozu Herosów. Były bóg musi odnaleźć wyrocznię. ''Mroczna Przepowiednia'' Razem z Leonem Valdezem i jego dziewczyną Kalipso, Apollo wyrusza do Indianapolis na spiżowym smoku, Festusie. Docierają do Stacyjki. Lester musi odnaleźć nie tylko Wyrocznię, ale także swoją przyjaciółkę Meg, która, uprzednio go zdradzając, odeszła ze swoim ojczymem, rzymskim cesarzem Neronem. ''Labirynt Ognia'' Apollo wyrusza z Meg i satyrem Groverem przez Labirynt. Ma sny, w których widzi swoją wyrocznię, Sybillę Herofile zakutą w kajdany. Musi ją teraz uwolnić, a także pokonać trzeciego cesarza, którym jest sam Kaligula. Ponadto Lester doświadczy śmierci bliskiej mu osoby, która niegdyś narażała dla niego życie w pierwszej części wojny z Gają - w bitwie pod Partenonem. Grobowiec Tyrana W tej części on i Meg ruszają do Obozu Jupiter, żeby dostarczyć tam ciało Jasona Grace'a. Kiedy były bóg został ogłoszony Apollinem, Rzymianie byli w szoku i nie dowierzali. Podczas uroczystości pogrzebowej pojawiła się bogini Lupa i poprosiła Lestera na rozmowę. Kazała mu być silnym. Wyjawiła, że jeśli odnajdzie grobowiec i odnajdzie cichego boga, może wezwać boską pomoc oraz odzyskać nieśmiertelność. Film ''Złodziej Pioruna'' jako Apollo.]] W ekranizacji pierwszej książki Ricka Riordana Apollina zagrał Dimitri Lekkos. W filmie pojawia się tylko raz, podczas sceny obrad na Olimpie z całą radą bogów. Na początku bierze udział w burzliwej kłótni rozgrywającej się pomiędzy wszystkimi bogami, jednak po uciszeniu zgromadzonych przez Zeusa już nic więcej nie powiedział i siedział cały czas koło swojej bliźniaczki, Artemidy. Pod koniec obrad rady podobnie jak pozostali bogowie poza Zeusem, Posejdonem i Ateną dalej siedział w milczeniu, podczas pojawienia się Percy'ego i Annabeth, którzy przybyli na Olimp z odzyskanym Piorunem Piorunów Zeusa, aby nie dopuścić do wybuchu wojny pomiędzy bogami olimpijskimi. Jak wszyscy inni bogowie uważnie słuchał wystąpienia Percy'ego, który ujawnił bogom prawdziwą tożsamość złodzieja atrybutu władzy Zeusa. Osobowość Apollo ma obsesję na punkcie haiku, odkąd odwiedził Japonię oraz do przesady interesuje się innymi rodzajami wierszy, w zależności od miejsca, które odwiedza. Chociaż sam uważa się za wielkiego poetę, w rzeczywistości jego haiku są okropne. Kocha swoją "małą" siostrę Artemidę, choć często się sprzeczają. Jest bardziej wyluzowany i zawsze podrywa Łowczynie Artemidy. Pokazał również, że ma dobre stosunki ze swoimi półboskimi krewnymi, takimi jak Percy, gdy nielegalnie pomagał mu w jego misji i oferował naukę łucznictwa. Apollo jest opisany jako arogancki, egocentryczny, wyluzowany i zarozumiały lekkoduch. Wydaje się pomocnym, dobrym i wesołym bogiem. Jednak istnieje także ciemna strona Apollina, którą ten pokazał, jako boga zdolnego do okrucieństwa, gdy nałożył straszliwą klątwę na swojego syna Halcyona Greena, tylko dlatego, że ten ostrzegł małą dziewczynkę przed jej losem oraz po wygraniu pojedynku muzycznego z Marsjaszem, kiedy to obdarł satyra ze skóry. Można się spodziewać, że pod koniec swoich prób Apollin stanie się inną, lepszą wersją samego siebie oraz rozważniejszym bogiem. Już podczas akcji trzech części z serii ''Apollo i Boskie Próby'' można obserwować jego stopniową przemianę i to jak bardzo bycie zwykłym człowiekiem pomaga mu zrozumieć i docenić rzeczy, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. Do tej pory charakter boga Apollina wzbogacił się o takie cechy jak: * Sztuka przepraszania: m.in. Hiakintosa i Dafne; * Pokora: mimo, że Apollo wciąż ma ogromne i kruche ego, nie obnosi się z nim, aż tak jak na początku akcji Ukrytej Wyroczni; * Umiejętność przebaczania krzywd: przykładem może być sytuacja, gdy przebaczył zdradę, której dopuściła się Meg; * Empatia; * Przyjmowanie winy na siebie, a nie zwalanie jej na wszystkich wokół, byle tylko się wybielić; * Zdolność do samo poświęcenia siebie na rzecz innych; * Szacunek do herosów i ludzi; * Dostrzeganie potrzeb innych, a nie tylko samego siebie; Wygląd |-|Apollo= Apollo zazwyczaj wygląda jak przystojny nastolatek, ma szesnaście lat, jasne włosy i oślepiający, zarozumiały uśmiech. Kiedy Percy spotyka go pierwszy raz, ubrany jest w biały bezrękawnik, dżinsy i mokasyny. Percy stwierdził, że Apollo wygląda jak Luke bez blizny i z oślepiającym uśmiechem. Jednak jako bóg, Apollo może zmieniać swój wygląd, co widzimy, gdy zmienia się w Freda, bezdomnego. |-|Lester= Lester ma ciemne półdługie kręcone włosy i niebieskie oczy. Na jego twarzy ugościł trądzik. Wraz ze zamianą w człowieka niknęła dobra forma i pojawiła się oponka. Wcześniej miał kaloryfer na brzuchu, o czym mówi w książce ''Ukryta Wyrocznia''. Relacje Rodzina |-|Zeus= Zeus na początku zaufał Apollinowi i obdarzył go większą ilością mocy niż swoje inne dzieci. Później jednak, kiedy bóg muzyki zabił Pytona, jego relacje z ojcem się pogorszyły. Trzy razy Pan Niebios zrzucił swojego syna z Olimpu i zamienił go w śmiertelnika. Kiedy nie miał kogo obarczyć winą, wyładowywał gniew na Apollinie. Nie byli więc zbyt blisko. |-|Artemida= W Klątwie Tytana pokazano, jak Apollo i Artemida dokuczają sobie nawzajem. Bóg nazywał nawet Łowczynię "małą siostrzyczką", mimo, że byli bliźniętami. Kiedy jednak Artemida zaginęła, jej brat pomagał Percy'emu Jacksonowi ją odnaleźć, choć nie mógł tego robić. Później, na Delos, dzieci Zeusa i Leto ukrywały się wspólnie przed gniewem ojca. Artemida martwiła się o Apollina, ale nadal mu dogryzała. Kiedy został zamieniony w śmiertelnika, Thalia Grace wspomniała, że bogini wychodziła z siebie - rozdzielała się na grecką i rzymską formę na jej oczach. Wreszcie, kiedy Lester odprawił odpowiedni rytuał, jego siostra zjawiła się - jako Diana. Pomogła mu pokonać Tarkwiniusza i uleczyła jego ranę od zadraśnięcia przez ghula. |-|Jason Grace= Kiedy Apollo był bogiem, oboje z Jasonem znali się jedynie z widzenia. Jednak przed wojną z Gają, kiedy Zeus ukarał boga sztuki, Grace odważył się stanąć w jego obronie przed całą Radą Olimpijską, przez co naraził się na gniew ojca. Później, jako śmiertelnik, Lester spotkał się z Jasonem, kiedy oboje mieli ruszyć na misję. Wtedy porozmawiali w cztery oczy i syn Jupitera opowiedział bratu przyrodniemu o wizycie u Herofile. Wymusił też na nim obietnicę, żeby pamiętał, jak to jest być człowiekiem, kiedy wróci na Olimp. Po śmierci Jasona Apollo był bardzo przygnębiony i się obwiniał. Postanowił jednak dotrzymać przysięgi, którą mu złożył. Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Dafne= thumb|[[Dafne, największa miłość Apollina.]] Wierząc słowom Apollina, bóg poezji zakochał się pewnego razu od pierwszego wejrzenia w najadzie Dafne i powziął nawet kroki ku staraniom oświadczenia się nimfie, jednak wszystkie jego plany pokrzyżował Eros, który mszcząc się za niedawną zniewagę trafił Apollina prosto w serce strzałą miłości, gdy ten zmierzał na spotkanie ze swą największą miłością. Na skutek działania magicznego atrybutu boga miłości, synem Zeusa zawładnęła dzika i nieopanowana miłość do najady, która spotęgowała jego uczucia do niej, i przez którą w efekcie bóg nie potrafiąc nad sobą zapanować momentalnie oraz nie przyjmując sprzeciwu poprosił Dafne o rękę co tylko spłoszyło wybrankę boga. Gdy ta zapragnęła oddalić się od oszalałego z miłości boga-adoratora, ten zaczął ją gonić przez wiele dni przystając co chwila, by formułować dla niej coraz to nowe wiersze miłosne i prośby nakłaniające do ożenku. W momencie, kiedy nimfa dobiegła już do stromego klifu i nie mogła z niego uciec zaczęła modlić się do Gai prosząc ją, aby ta ocaliła ją przed losem żony boga wyroczni. Matka tytanów oraz gigantów spełniła jej prośbę i w momencie, gdy Apollo dogonił nimfę a także pochwycił w ramiona ta stała się drzewem laurowym ku wielkiej rozpaczy nieszczęśliwie zakochanego w niej olimpijczyka, który od tamtego momentu już nigdy nikogo nie poślubił. |-|Hiakintos= thumb|[[Hiakintos]] Młodzieńcem Hiakintosem byli zafascynowani zarówno Apollo, jak i Zefir co było powodem wzajemnego zatargu między bogami. Śmiertelnik wolał, jednak towarzystwo pierwszego z nich, co wzbudziło niemałą zazdrość w bogu wiatru. Apollo zapewniał go, że byli oni tylko przyjaciółmi, jednak ta definicja relacji panującej między Apollinem a Hiakintosem była kłamstwem boga, co Zefir łatwo spostrzegł. Bóg sztuki pokochał młodzieńca równie mocno jak Dafne. Któregoś dnia, kiedy bóg spędzał czas wspólnie ze swym umiłowanym przyjacielem na zabawie dyskiem, Hiakintos rzucił mu wyzwanie - wskazał na odległe widoki i oznajmił, że nawet on, nieśmiertelny Olimpijczyk, nie dałby rady cisnąć dyskiem tak daleko. Apollo postanowił pokazać mu, że się mylił i kiedy w tym celu rzucił dyskiem, całą sytuację postanowił wykorzystać Zefir, który pokierował przedmiotem tak, że ten uderzył Hiakintosa w głowę z ogromną siłą sprawiającą, że cios okazał się dla chłopaka śmiertelny. Po tym wydarzeniu Apollo ponownie załamał się. |-|Reyna Ramírez-Arellano= thumb|[[Reyna Ramírez-Arellano|Reyna, niedoszła miłość Apollina.]] Przed wydarzeniami z pierwszych książek Ricka Riordana, Apollo przyszedł na naradę bogów na Olimp, spóźniony jak zwykle. Zastał boginię Afrodytę wpatrującą się w hologram dziewczyny o długich, czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Powiedział, że jest bardzo ładna i spytał, kto to. Afrodyta opowiedziała mu wszystko o Reynie i zabroniła mu kiedykolwiek usiłować ją poderwać. Pozostali Olimpijczycy zaczęli się śmiać. Po latach Apollo zapomniał trochę o tej rozmowie z boginią miłości. Można założyć, że Apollo znał Reynę z widzenia, ponieważ wspominał ją w trzech pierwszych tomach z serii Apollo i Boskie Próby. W Grobowcu Tyrana rzymska bogini miłości Wenus, podczas spotkania z nim powiedziała Lesterowi, żeby trzymał się z daleka od dziewczyny imieniem Reyna. Kiedy Apollo spotkał rzymską pretorkę, zrozumiał, że to o nią chodziło bogini i początkowo starał się usłuchać jej przestrogi, jednak kiedy był razem z nią na misji, córka Bellony zauważyła jego dziwne zachowanie względem niej i spytała się go, czemu tak na jej obecność reagował. Apollo wytłumaczył jej wtedy, co powiedziała mu Wenus, po czym zaproponował pretorce, aby zostali parą. Reyna na jego słowa zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać i momentalnie odrzuciła tę propozycję, zaś pod koniec książki zrezygnowała nawet z tytułu pretorki i przed całym legionem złożyła przysięgę wiecznego dziewictwa i oddania się w opiekę bogini Artemidzie. Przyjaciele |-|Meg= thumb|[[Meg McCaffrey|Meg, najlepsza przyjaciółka Apollina]] Kiedy Apollo zobaczył Meg, początkowo myślał, że wysłała ją Artemida - w końcu dziewczynka miała pierścionki z wizerunkami półksiężyców. Półbogini mocno go irytowała, a kiedy dowiedział się, że jest ona córką Demeter, nie wiedział, co miał o niej myśleć. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna, uratowała go przed Cade'em i Mikey'em w trakcie jego pierwszego dnia bycia śmiertelnikiem. Wyruszyli razem na misję, a kiedy Meg została porwana, Apollo zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę mu na niej zależało i sam wyruszył do lasu, żeby jej pomóc a dodatkowo był zawiedziony, kiedy później Meg go zdradziła. W Mrocznej Przepowiedni bardzo chciał ją odnaleźć. Podczas misji powiedział, że jest gotowy umrzeć, żeby tylko ją uratować. Potem wrócili do Stacyjki, gdzie znów zaczęli sobie dogryzać. W Labiryncie Ognia Meg poprosiła Apollina, żeby kiedyś nauczył ją grać na ukulele i choć były bóg na początku uznał to za straszliwy pomysł, później zgodził się być kiedyś jej nauczycielem gry. Kiedy Jason Grace zginął, córka Demeter pocieszała Apollina, żeby ten nie obwiniał się i kazała mu uwierzyć w siebie. W Grobowcu Tyrana ich relacje naprawdę się pogłębiły i mimo, że nadal działali sobie na nerwy, Apollo w końcu otwarcie jej powiedział, że kocha ją jak siostrę. |-|Leo= , dobry przyjaciel Apollina]] Apollo i Leo pierwszy raz spotkali się na Delos. Valdez był wówczas dla boga zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, niewiele wartym. Apollo chciał go nawet zabić, żeby wyładować złość na Oktawianie. Kiedy Leo wynalazł Valdezinator, Olimpijczyk zmienił zdanie. Był zachwycony dźwiękami, jakie wydawał instrument. Pomógł synowi Hefajstosa, po czym zniknął, korzystając ze swoich boskich mocy. Kiedy Apollo zmienił się w człowieka, zapamiętał Leona i spytał Willa, co się z nim stało. Był sfrustrowany, kiedy okazało się, że herosi nie mają kontaktu z Leonem. Odczuł brak umiejętności boga, ponieważ nie potrafił sprawdzić, gdzie Leo się znajduje. Kiedy syn Hefajstosa wrócił do obozu, wydawał się chętny do wyprawy z Apollinem. Byłemu bogowi nie podobało się, że chłopak chodzi z Kalipso - nie przepadał za tą czarodziejką. Później, podczas wyprawy, wydawało się, że oboje dogadują się całkiem nieźle. Apollo był trochę zły, ponieważ Leo nie chciał wysłuchać jego opowieści o Emmie, tylko poszedł oglądać warsztat z Josephine. Kiedy Leo pokłócił się z Kalipso, opowiedział Apollinowi o tym, że ich związek lekko się chwieje. Były bóg stwierdził, że sprzeczki półboga i czarodziejki są niczym w porównaniu z awanturami Olimpijczyków, ale i tak go wysłuchał. Pod koniec książki Apollo zrozumiał decyzję Leona i Kalipso - to, że oboje postanowili zostać w Stacyjce. |-|Kalipso= , dawna rywalka i obecna przyjaciółka Apollina]] Kiedy Apollo był bogiem, nie przepadał za Kalipso. Razem z Olimpijczykami wysłał ją na Ogygię za wspieranie ojca (tytana Atlasa), a kiedy nieśmiertelni rozważali, czy ją uwolnić, nie głosował za tą opcją. Jako śmiertelnik, nadal nie lubił czarodziejki. Był zniesmaczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Leo Valdez uwolnił ją z Ogygii i zostali parą. Gdy Kalipso przybyła do obozu, początkowo obawiał się, że wystrzeli go w powietrze swoimi powietrznymi mocami. Później okazało się, że dziewczyna je straciła, podobnie jak nieśmiertelność. Mimo nienawiści do niej, Apollo rozumiał jej smutek. W Indianie Apollo syknął na Leona, kiedy zmusił go do wzięcia Kalipso na ręce. Później oboje śpiewali piosenkę, żeby odwrócić uwagę blemmejów. Czarodziejka była "chórem" Apollina, a w swoich wersach nazywała go "Lesterem Papodopoulusem, najżałośniejszym z nastolatków". Były bóg miał wtedy ochotę ją popchnąć. Kiedy złamała nogę i rękę i nie mogła sama biec, przez chwilę pomyślał, że może ją tam zostawić i uciec z Leonem i Festusem. Ich relacje zmieniły się podczas wspólnej misji. Do pójścia na nią zmusiła ich Britomartis. Apollo i Kalipso kłócili się o miejsce kierowcy w ciuchci. Później jednak znaleźli gryfy. Żeby je oswoić, zaśpiewali piosenkę. Kiedy zaatakował ich Lit, Apollo myślał, że umrze, więc szybko wyznał Kalipso, że nie nienawidzi jej tak bardzo. Szanował też czarodziejkę za to, że ledwie znała Meg, a już nie chciała jej zostawić samej w potrzebie. Można więc powiedzieć, że Apollo i Kalipso w miarę się lubili. |-|Percy= , jeden z najbardziej lubianych przez Apollina herosów i jego przyjaciel]] Jako bóg, Apollo początkowo nie był przekonany do Percy'ego. Kiedy wybierał herosa mającego pokierować rydwanem słonecznym, całkowicie zignorował Jacksona i wybrał Thalię Grace. Później jednak ukazał mu się jako Fred, bezdomny, po czym pomógł mu w misji. Pod koniec książki, podczas narady bogów, Apollo głosował, żeby zatrzymać oboje dzieci Wielkiej Trójki przy życiu. Można więc powiedzieć, że zaczął bardziej lubić Percy'ego. Podczas narady bogów zagłosował, żeby zatrzymać jego i Thalię przy życiu. W opowiadaniu Singer of Apollo Apollo otwarcie powiedział synowi Posejdona, że jest jego ulubionym herosem. Na jego prośbę darował Groverowi Underwoodowi życie i chciał ich nawet zaprosić na koncert na Olimp, ale odmówili. Kiedy bóg został zesłany jako człowiek na Manhattan, chciał, żeby to Percy Jackson był jego panem, ale poprzedziła go Meg McCaffrey. Apollo twierdził, że to on nauczył syna Posejdona wszystkich umiejętności, co nie było do końca prawdą. Kiedy Lester wraz ze swoją towarzyszką udali się do mieszkania Jacksonów, Percy był zły, że być może przyprowadzili za sobą jakieś potwory, ale zachował spokój. Zdumiał się, kiedy się okazało, że Apollo był autorem części jego szkolnego materiału. Pod koniec książki Percy wraz z Rachel powstrzymał Lestera przed ucieczką z obozu. Powiedział jednak, że nie pójdzie z nim na misję, ponieważ chce się zająć normalnym życiem, o ile to możliwe. Można wywnioskować, że Apollo i Percy lubili się. |-|Piper= Apollo znał Piper z widzenia, ponieważ dziewczyna była jedną z Wielkiej Siódemki i członkinią załogi "Argo II". Bliżej poznali się jednak w "Labiryncie Ognia". Półbogini zdziwiła się, kiedy chłopak przedstawił się jej jako były bóg Apollo. Byli razem na misji. Raz, kiedy Piper czarowała śpiewem śmiertelników, Lester wspomagał ją grą na ukulele. Później obwiniała Apollina o śmierć Jasona, ale ostatecznie się z tym pogodziła. Załatwiła bratu swojego byłego chłopaka oraz Meg samolot do Obozu Jupiter. |-|Frank= , jeden z najbardziej lubianych przez Apollina herosów i jego przyjaciel]] Kiedyś Frank miał nadzieję, że Apollo jest jego ojcem, jednak okazał się nim Mars. Na Delos bóg sztuki wyznał chłopakowi, że chciałby mieć go za syna, co potwierdził jeszcze w "Grobowcu Tyrana". Kiedy był człowiekiem, Frank szanował go najbardziej ze wszystkich. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż sam potrafił zmieniać kształt, a więc rozpoznawał wspaniałego boga w ciele śmiertelnika. Apollo miał wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy myślał, że Frank zginął. Umiejętności Apollo jest najpotężniejszym synem Zeusa, ponieważ król bogów zaufał mu, dając więcej mocy niż innym dzieciom. Dlatego od Apollina potężniejsi są tylko starsi olimpijczycy i Wielka Trójka. * Łucznictwo: jest mistrzem w łucznictwie, jak również innych czynnościach, które wymagają celowania i strzelania, np. koszykówka. * Umiejętności muzyczne: Jako bóg muzyki, jest ekspertem muzyki oraz może grać na każdym instrumencie. * Światło: Jako bóg światła, ma nad nim pełną kontrolę. * Uzdrowicielstwo: Jako bóg medycyny, może modyfikować i manipulować anatomią danej osoby. Może od razu wyleczyć prawie wszystkie rany oraz poprawić zmysły i funkcje biologiczne. * Przepowiednie: jest w stanie zobaczyć przyszłe zdarzenia. Jednakże nie jest w stanie wyjawić ich żadnej osobie, ponieważ informacje staną się wtedy bezużyteczne. * Zarazy: może zsyłać na świat choroby, tak jak w trakcie wojny trojańskiej. Rodzina Nieśmiertelne dzieci Półboskie dzieci Gra video Ciekawostki * Apollo jest bogiem prawdy i nigdy nie kłamie. Oznacza to, że jest do bólu szczery zawsze i wszędzie. * W Ostatnim Olimpijczyku Apollo ma na sobie złotą zbroję, od której bije taki blask, że trzeba zmrużyć oczy, by na niego spojrzeć. * Tak jak ojciec (Zeus) miał mnóstwo kochanek, przez co domek Apollina jest jednym z najliczniejszych w Obozie Herosów. * W mitologii greckiej Apollo był młodszym bratem Artemidy, natomiast w ''Klątwie Tytana'' chwali się, że to on jest starszy i nazywa Artemidę swoją małą siostrzyczką. * Artemida nazywa go ognistą kulą gazu, dlatego też tak zaczęto mówić o słońcu. * W ''Domu Hadesa'' wspomniano, że rywalizował z Zefirem o względy Hiakintosa, który wybrał Apolla. * Mimo że jest bogiem poezji, Percy twierdzi, że układa beznadziejne haiku. * Zeus obarcza go winą za II Wojnę Gigantów. * Co najmniej dwa razy na prośbę swoich dzieci przeklął domek Aresa, przez co jego mieszkańcy przez tydzień rymowali. * Powstała nowa seria ''Apollo i Boskie Próby'' mająca skupić się na karze boga po zakończeniu "Krwi Olimpu" czyli jego uczłowieczeniu. * Swój olśniewający uśmiech ma po dziadku, Kojosie. * W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' wspomina, że jako bóg miał cztery tysiące sześćset dwanaście lat. * W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' jako nastolatek nazywa się Lester Papadopoulos. * Jego szczęśliwa liczba to 7. * W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' złamał przysięgę na Styks. * Przeklął swojego syna, Halcyona Green'a, gdyż ten uratował małą dziewczynkę za pomocą zdolności przepowiadania przyszłości. * W Mrocznej przepowiedni opowiada o tym w jaki sposób powstała pustynia Gobi: Apollo umieścił na masce swojego słonecznego maserati naturalnej wielkości posąg muzy Kaliope. Ciężar tego posągu sprawił, że rydwan spadł na chiny i powstała nowa pustynia. * Jego ziemskie nazwisko, Papadopoulos, brzmi podobnie do nazwiska jednego z bohaterów filmu "Mary i Max", Damiena Popodopoulosa. * W serialu “Max i Shred„ pojawia się postać pan Papadopoulos, który jest pomocnikiem tytułowego Shreda. * Haiku układa, odkąd odwiedził Japonię. Według Zoe jego wiersze od tamtej pory są lepsze niż po wizycie w irlandzkim mieście Limerick. * Zanim zaczął układać haiku, swoją twórczość wyrażał w klasycznych wierszach irlandzkich. ** W Klątwie Tytana Zoe wspomniała, że każdy jego wiersz z przed fazy haiku zaczynał się od: Była sobie bogini ze Sparty. * W filmie Apollo siedzi obok swojej siostry Artemidy, natomiast w książce jego tron znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie sali. * Prawdopodobnie natknął się kiedyś na Frejra. W "Ukrytej Wyroczni" wspomina, że spotkał "niewiarygodnie atrakcyjnego boga" w sztokholmskiej tawernie, którego miecz nie potrafił się zamknąć. * Kiedyś drwił z posągu Terminusa w Obozie Jupiter, a ten odpłacił mu się w Grobowcu Tyrana. en:Apollo es:Apolo fr:Apollon ru:Аполлон nl:Apollo de:Apollo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bóstwa Greckie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Bogowie według Percy`ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy